1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile home skirt anchor mounting bracket for use in connection with mobile home skirting. The mobile home skirt anchor mounting bracket has particular utility in connection with permitting standard 2 by 4s to be mounted on the front portion of a common cinderblock to provide a continuous surface to anchor skirting on mobile homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile home skirt anchor mounting brackets are desirable for permitting standard 2 by 4s to be mounted the front portion of a common cinderblock to provide a continuous surface to anchor skirting on mobile homes. Mobile home supported by concrete blocks or jacks have always been highly vulnerable to damage or destruction by high winds even when tie-downs are used. The open space beneath mobile homes allows excessive air circulation that can cause drafts and a dangerous lifting effect in strong winds. Furthermore, the open space can allow trash to drift and collect beneath the home, causing a health and fire hazard as well as unsightly appearance. Mobile homes can be provided with skirting to shield the open area beneath the home from the weather. To be effective and satisfactory, mobile home skirting must be easily removed and stored when the mobile home is prepared for transport. Traditional methods of attaching skirts to mobile homes involve the staking of brackets into the ground. However, this process is time-consuming and therefore expensive, and leaves the wooden stakes vulnerable to rotting, in which case the skirt is not supported. Mobile home skirt anchor mounting brackets overcome these difficulties by providing an easily installed support for mobile home skirting that is considerably less vulnerable to rotting and warping because the wooden parts are not in contact with the ground.
The use of mobile home skirting systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,691 to Stoecker discloses a mobile home skirting system. However, the Stoecker '691 patent does not fit over a cinderblock, and has further drawbacks of not being of one-piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,305 to Perkins discloses a bracket for positioning skirting on a manufactured building that attaches a skirt to a building. However, the Perkins '305 patent does not fit over a cinderblock, and additionally is not of one-piece construction.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,948 to Asaro et al. discloses an article support apparatus that enables securement and support of various articles thereon. However, the Asaro et al. '948 patent does not have fastening holes, and cannot receive one or more 2 by 4s while fitting over a cinderblock.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,304 to Lehrman discloses an ironing board holder that suspends an ironing board. However, the Lehrman '304 patent does not have fastening holes, and also is not of one-piece construction.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,319 to Grassi discloses an adjustable planter box hanger that hangs a planter box in a selected angular position from a support structure. However, the Grassi '319 patent does not have fastening holes, and further lacks one-piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,061 to Herndon discloses a foundation system for manufactured homes that permanently installs manufactured homes on footings set into the ground. However, the Herndon '061 patent does not fit over a cinderblock, and has the additional deficiency of not being of one-piece construction.
Lastly, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0104937 by Avinger discloses an adjustable wreath hanger that supports an object such as a decorative wreath or garland against the front surface of a door, over a cemetery headstone, or the like. However, the Avinger 2002/0104937 patent application publication is not of one-piece construction, and omits fastening holes.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mobile home skirt anchor mounting bracket that allows permitting standard 2 by 4s to be mounted on the front portion of a common cinderblock to provide a continuous surface to anchor skirting on mobile homes. The Stoecker '691 patent, the Perkins '305 patent, and the Herndon '061 patent make no provision for fitting over a cinderblock. The Stoecker '691 patent, the Perkins '305 patent, the Lehrman '304 patent, the Grassi '319 patent, the Herndon '061 patent, and the Avinger 2002/0104937 patent application publication are not of one-piece construction. The Asaro et al. '948 patent, the Lehrman '304 patent, the Grassi '319 patent, and the Avinger 2002/0104937 patent application publication lack fastening holes. The Asaro et al. '948 patent cannot receive one or more 2 by 4s while fitting over a cinderblock.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mobile home skirt anchor mounting bracket that can be used for permitting standard 2 by 4s to be mounted on the front portion of a common cinderblock to provide a continuous surface to anchor skirting on mobile homes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the mobile home skirt anchor mounting bracket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting standard 2 by 4s to be mounted on the front portion of a common cinderblock to provide a continuous surface to anchor skirting on mobile homes.